Pulse
by Aurorica
Summary: A new EVO with powerful abilities shows up on Van Kleiss' radar - and that of Providence's. Now's the time for her to choose sides. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except OC Ayla. This is what happens when you get a new fan obsession and feel like writing. First published fic just for fun. This story may or may not have an ending by the time I'm done.**

**Until then, Enjoy.**

Had he known that it wasn't going to be another dull day, Rex probably would have woken up in a more enthusiastic mood that morning. Not to say he was in a poor one to begin with, but knowing he had the usual morning meeting to look forward didn't really put a skip in his step.

The always annoying sound from his alarm clock told him to get out of bed, but Rex thought otherwise. Face still buried in his pillow, he reached out with his hand to let his nanites tell the alarm to shut up for once as he rolled over on to his side to sleep. Unfortunately, he wouldn't get that chance as a loud banging came from outside his room door just a few minutes later.

"Do _not_ ignore that alarm, Rex. Get up." It was Six. Only Six would enjoy starting his day off by dragging Rex out of bed to start another day at Providence.

"What makes you think I'm still in bed?" Rex called out from under his covers.

"Because you do this five times a week. It's getting old, kid. Up. Now."

Sighing, Rex did as he was told and scraped his covers away. Looking over, he saw a still snoring Bobo in his hammock. _Lucky monkey_, thought Rex.

Thankfully for Rex, his day got increasingly better when he and Six were called away to cure an EVO lose in a small city nearby.

"Man, never been so happy there's an EVO attack. I'll have to thank it for saving me from that meeting," said Rex from his seat in the Keep's transport. Six just looked back at him and after knowing Six all these years, Rex could detect a tinge of annoyance in his look. "What? I was paying attention to Calan, but that doesn't make it any more unbearable." He defended himself, knowing what the agent was thinking.

Not more than ten minutes later and the two men were on the scene of the EVO attack. "Why is it these guys always gravitate toward heavily populated areas?" asked Rex, looking to where the EVO had just smashed a large hole into an office building. People were running wildly away from the monster, trying not to trip over each other in the process.

"Just take it down," Six commanded. Rex didn't need any more convincing, as he activated his nanites to form the large metal fists around his arms and began to charge the creature. He was about to land a blow to the EVO when the monster stumbled backwards into another building across the street, blowing dust and rubble around.

"Ooookay. I didn't even do anything yet, but I guess I won't complain," Rex said. Yet as the dust cleared more, Rex noticed the young woman facing the rampaging EVO. _She should be running if she knows what this thing could do to her,_ thought Rex. "Hey!" He called out to her, "Move it before that thing decides to get real on you!" She didn't respond, let alone even look at him; she was too focused on the task at hand.

"Rex!" Six called out to him, "Get her out of there, now! She'll get herself killed." He didn't need to be told twice, he knew civilian safety was their top priority. Before he could engage the monster any further, he had to get the young woman out of the way. He wasn't fifteen feet from the girl when the monster got back up and charged the two teenagers.

But this time, Rex wasn't the one to strike a blow to the EVO. The girl swung out her arm in front of her body, unleashing an arc of energy, making the air ripple before it. The energy slammed into the beast, forcing it back again. She continued making these blows by throwing out her arms, or thrusting forward the palm of her hand. After staring awkwardly for a moment as he watched the girl, he got his head back into the game and teamed up with her, slamming down on the beast as well. After several minutes of landing each others' blows, the two finally got the EVO on the ground, knocked out. At this point, Rex moved in to cure the being as the young woman caught her breath and watched the EVO slowly return to the form of a brown-haired middle-aged man.

After curing the man, Rex turned to thank the young woman, "So. You come here... often?" He looked around, and found her walking away down the street, clutching her side. "Hey, wait up!" He dashed out after her, Agent Six following behind. Catching up to her, Rex finally got a chance to look at her more closely. She couldn't have been much older than him, her dirty blond hair falling out of its' already lose bun. "Hey, hold up," asked Rex. The woman kept walking.

"Sorry. Not in the mood to chat," she responded with a sad smile. But she had to do a double take, stopping to actually look at Rex. Squinting her eyes slightly, she said to him, "You don't _look_ like an EVO..."

"Ummm... Thanks?" He said, leaning back as she pulled in for a closer look. "How'd you know I'm an EVO?" Knowing how stupid it sounded, he smacked himself in the head lightly while saying, "Ugh, duh. Giant mechanical fists aren't normal. Sometimes I have to keep reminding myself of that."

"Well clearly, but that's not how I knew-" she stopped herself before she could say anything else incriminating. "Sorry. I really do need to go," She replied and started on her way again away from the wreckage of the fight.

This time, it was Six's turn to join the conversation as he approached, "Miss, stop. You need to explain what you just did back there."

She kept walking, saying, "It was nothing." This wasn't enough for Six. He came up and grasped her upper arm firmly, stopping her completely.

"That does not answer my question. You're an EVO, aren't you?"

"That a question or a statement, sir?" She responded. "Could you please let go? That arm is a bit sore." The agent simply loosened his grip, but did not let go of the young woman.

"How were you able to do what you did back there?" He asked again.

The woman replied, "Think of it as a pulse of energy. Although I haven't tried messing with it too much, I suppose I can create these pulses from my hands. If I swing my arm around, it will usually create an arc shape. Push my hand forwards, and it creates a straight shot. Now, please _let go_ and tell me who you two might be."

Agent Six, happy with her answer (to an extent) released her arm, stating simply, "We're Providence agents. I am Agent Six, this is Rex."

"'Agents'?" She asked, looking to Rex, "This kid can't be older than seventeen! How could he be an _agent_?"

"Fifteen, actually," corrected Six, much to Rex's annoyance. He wouldn't mind one bit if the young woman thought he was older than he really was, "and yes, he's an agent of Providence. You said a moment ago that you knew Rex was an EVO _before_ he showed his abilities. How is that so?"

"Look, I'm not here to play 'twenty questions', alright? You guys were taking your sweet time getting here, so I had to step in and start wailing on the monster before he caused any more damage. So thanks for the assist, but I need to get home." With that, she turned and began walking away once more. Six wasn't about to let her go just yet as he grabbed her arm again. Startled and annoyed, turned back to the two men. "What is your _problem_?" She asked, "I need to get home, and you need to let go before I _make_ you let go."

Six could only let his frown deepen in frustration; he knew this one was going to be difficult. "We need answers," he said, "and you still have some to give to me."

"Pretty sure I don't, Agent Six. And you'll have to forgive me for this," with that said, she placed the palm of her other out in front of the agent, and let out a small pulse. This made the man release her while pushing him away a few feet. Turning to a slightly stunned Rex, she said, "I _really_ hope that doesn't count as assaulting an officer of the law," and with that she started to run in the opposite direction.

"Go," was all Six said to Rex as the woman sped off.

"Oh, come on, Six. She doesn't want any pa-" Rex protested.

"That's an order."

Rex could only sigh, and began to chase after her again down the street, "Please, just wait up. I promise I'm not as much of a jerk as Six," he said after he had caught up, running along side her.

Still annoyed with the two men, she pulled Rex by his jacket into another alley, shoving him up against the wall of a building. "What?" She snapped at him, "I give you Providence guys a helping hand, and now you want to interrogate me. Enough. Leave me be." She let him go and once again Rex was left watching her back.

"Can I at least know your name?" He pleaded.

Still walking, she turned back to face him, "Ayla," was all she said.

Six caught up to Rex just as he was exiting the alley after his "chat" with Ayla. "Well? Where is she?" He asked, his frown deepening more if it were possible.

Huffing and puffing, Rex gripped his side, "She is freakin' _fast_, Six," Rex was, of course, covering for the woman as she made her little escape. He wasn't about to force her to answer Six's questions, and something told him he'd run into her again. "Don't look so down – I got a name: Ayla."

"That's it?" asked the Agent.

"What? You really think she would have given me her full name? Maybe if I asked really nicely I could have gotten it. Or maybe her number; I'd be happy with that," the teen smirked.

The agent, disappointed, glanced down the alley where this "Ayla" had been and wondered what her story was. "Come on. Let's head back to base."

Except this time, the agent wasn't the only one wondering about Ayla's strange abilities that day.

_**Next Time: Our players make their first moves across the board and a few pawns become caught up in the crossfire.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except OC Ayla. This is what happens when you get a new fan obsession and feel like writing. First published fic just for fun. This story may or may not have an ending by the time I'm done. "Generator Rex" copyright Man of Action.**

**Until then, Enjoy.**

_The kid wasn't so bad_, thought Ayla. _Like he said, not as much of a jerk as the agent._ She was back in her apartment for the night after the EVO fight and then having to haul it to work in time. It was a long and strange day for the woman; one she doesn't want to repeat. 'Ordinary' worked just fine for her, Thank You.

By this time of night, Ayla had already made herself something to eat and was plopped in front of the computer to complete some work she had taken home with her that evening. Engrossed in her work, it was a moment before she finally realized the knocking coming from her apartment door.

Saving her work and getting up, she looked through the peep-hole of her door to see no one there. This wasn't uncommon in this building – the teenagers on her floor enjoyed playing ding-dong-ditch just a bit too often. Shaking her head in dismay, Ayla turned back to her living room only find a young school-girl blocking her way.

"Who the hell are you? Get. Out." said Ayla threateningly as she looked over the strangeness of the girl with four arms.

"We would like a word with you, Ayla," said the girl, face obscured by her dark hair.

Ayla squinted her eyes at the girl, "'We'?" she asked as the girl's largest arms formed a red/black window before her, showing a strange land: red skies and forests that looked long dead. Ayla saw a man moving through the brush, coming towards the window the girl had created.

"Hello, Ayla. My name is Van Kleiss. The young girl there with you is called Breach. I was hoping we could have a chat," said the man through the window.

Ayla just looked confused, "Uh huh. Next time just use a phone. No one likes having their home broken into," she said, looking at Breach who only frowned behind her hair.

"My apologies," responded the man, "This was the only way we could speak without having our conversation listened to. You never know when someone might be tapping your phone line these days."

Ayla now had a look of concern on her face as she glanced toward her home phone, hung on the wall in the kitchen. "And why might someone want to tap _my_ phone? I don't have anything to hide."

Van Kleiss smiled, "Oh, but you do. That's why you didn't want to answer any of that agent's questions this morning in downtown." Ayla face softened, _How in the hell did he know?_ She thought. "Yes, I was watching," Van Kleiss said after seeing the look on her face, "I simply wanted to make sure those two didn't harm you, as they have my associates in the past."

Ayla wasn't sure what to make of this. They were Providence agents, so they were supposedly helping people – not harming them. "So what do you want then?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"My associates and I are hoping that you would be able to help us in-"

Ayla cut off the man, "Sorry. I'm not for hire. You might as well turn around and look elsewhere. And if you ever come into my home again, _I'll_ call Providence and make you don't come knocking again," she ended, moving herself forward closer to the window to make sure Van Kleiss had heard her clearly and thoroughly.

"I'm so very disappointed to hear that, Ayla." He frowned slightly, "Though if I may, how _did_ you know Rex was an EVO without first seeing his abilities?"

"I guess you could say I'm a sensor," she replied. "Ever since I EVO'd out, people have looked different to me. EVOs tend to have a strange reddish-tint around them while normal people look somewhat yellow. That color changes over time as they begin to reach the point of their change. Happy now?"

"Yes, I thank you and we will not bother you in your home again, as you wish," Van Kleiss said sincerely. "Breach, let's go." The girl moved in front of the portal and walked through, closing it behind her as the two mysterious EVOs left Ayla's apartment.

_They'll be back_, thought Ayla. _That guy was too quick to wave me away so quickly after seeing what I could do this morning. If that Agent Six was so eager to talk to me, then this 'Van Kleiss' character can't be too different. I need to keep my guard up. Ugh, dammit. I shouldn't have told him anything._ And with that, she couldn't do much else but get back to her work... or start seeing what she could pull up about Van Kleiss.

The next morning started out again like any other for both Rex and Ayla. Their alarms went off, which they each ignored until the last minute when they knew they had to get up. Rex got ready for another morning meeting, and Ayla for work at the design firm. Except just like yesterday, neither of the two knew that today wasn't going to be nice calm day.

Ayla was back at her desk after lunch, working away on a website for a client when a crash came from outside. A few people actually screamed in shock, and they only received an annoyed looked from Ayla, who was never one to be jumpy. Lifting herself from the warm seat, she moved to the reception area, only to find it trashed. The reception desk was flipped over, the receptionist hiding behind it as two large creatures continued to destroy the place. One of them she recognized as the young girl from last night – the one who broke into her home. The other was a large mechanical looking beast with some of the longest claws Ayla had ever seen.

As soon as the two EVOs spotted Ayla, they began to move forward, readying to attack her. Ayla responded with, "Okay. You want to do this? Fine. But not here. Outside – NOW." She pointed toward the front door of the building, moving towards it while the EVOs followed.

...

Alarms sounded as Rex was yanked from his training with Six to respond to the attack.

"It's the same area as yesterday," stated Six, looking to a monitor with a map, showing the location of the activity. "What are the chances of another EVO attack in that city? Holiday?"

The doctor turned to him, "Unlikely. _Possible,_ but unlikely. Just be careful out there you two." With this, Rex and Six left, heading for the agent's jet which was ready and waiting to take off.

"If that woman from yesterday is involved in the attack today, we bring her in this time; no questions about it," said the agent as he took to the wheel.

"Okay," said Rex, "but we should just take it easy – she clearly didn't want to come along last time, so... Can I handle it? She seemed to, I don't know, trust me a bit more than, um, you." He said gently to the agent. Six replied, "Fine. Just get it done."

As they approached the city for the second time, the two men began scouting the area from above, looking for the attack.

"Down there! Two o'clock!" said Rex, pointing out the window to where he spotted some very familiar EVOs. "Just great. Now we get to deal with these guys again. When are they gonna learn?" Rex unfastened his seat belt and as soon as the jet landed in the street, he and Six jumped out, hurrying towards Biowulf, Breach,... and Ayla?

"Ayla! What are you doing with these guys?" Rex called out, slightly fearful that Van Kleiss had recruited another EVO into his Pack.

"I'm _not,_" she replied, "Four-arms here came into my home last night, and now she's back with her freakin' boyfriend, who decided to completely destroy my work place! Do something, dammit!" She. Was. Pissed. As Ayla moved to get away from the Pack, Biowulf made a swipe at her, knocking her to the street like she was nothing more than a rag doll. She cried out in pain as she landed awkwardly on her left arm.

Now it was Rex's turn to get angry. Forming his smackhands, he charged Biowulf while Six went to neutralize Breach. He knew he had to do so quickly, as she was the most unpredictable fighter of the group. Six got lucky, as he was able to knock her out quickly this time. While Rex kept Biowulf preoccupied, Six dashed over to see to Ayla.

Able to sit up, Ayla clutched her injured, bleeding arm as Six examined it. "Looks dislocated. Some deep cuts there. We have a doctor – she can help you." He said to her.

"Thanks, but the hospital is only a few blocks away, I can get-"

"No time. Get in the jet. Those two are clearly after you, we need to move you out," he ordered her, leading her into his jet, ignoring the excuses she gave him. "Rex," the agent said through the com-link, "We're moving out. Leave Biowulf and come on."

Giving the EVO one last punch to keep him down, Rex ran back to the jet and jumped in, grabbing a seat to Ayla's left. "Oh, man. That looks bad," he stated.

"Looks worse than it really is," said Six as he got the jet airborne. "Nothing Holiday can't fix. You want to explain why the Pack was after you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Cringed Ayla, "Like I said: the girl, Breach, came into my apartment last night, unwelcome. She did her little portal thing and whom I presume to be her boss had a little chat with me."

"Wait – Van Kleiss?" Asked Rex, intrigued.

"Long black hair, sexy voice, kinda creepy? Yeah, that guy," Ayla said turning to him.

"_Sexy_?" Breathed Rex, eyebrow raised.

Suddenly, Ayla gripped her arm again in pain, taking a sharp intake of breath, "Ughhh... light... head..." She breathed and started to double over in her seat.

"Whoa, Six! I think she's loosing too much blood," Rex said, concerned for her, as he carefully pushed her back into her seat and helped her shaky hand pull the seatbelt and buckle it in. Then he noticed that it wasn't just her arm that was hurt, but her left leg was covered in blood, too. "Looks like Biowulf hit her harder than it looked. We gotta get her to Holiday. Now." It didn't take much else to convince Six to speed up the jet and call Holiday. At the rate they were cruising, it wasn't twenty minutes before they were landing again on the roof of the Providence base.

Holiday was already on the roof as the jet finally touched down. Even though Ayla regained some of her composure, Rex still helped her out of the jet and guided her over to Holiday, Six following closely behind.

"What happened?" Asked a concerned Holiday.

"More like who. The Pack," answered Rex, taking on more of Ayla's weight, her uninjured arm over his shoulders, as they went inside. A short elevator ride and walk down a long hallway and they were in the tower that held Holiday's main lab.

"Set her down over there, on the examination table," Holiday told Rex, who did so. Ayla cringed a bit, but never actually complained about the pain. The doctor gathered together a first aid kit and went to work on her injured patient. "You two, wait outside," she told Six and Rex.

A good half hour later, and Rex and Six were allowed back into the lab. Ayla had her shoulder back in its proper place while a good portion of her left arm and leg were bandaged. Her shirt had torn, but thankfully she and Holiday wore similar size clothes. Her jeans, still having blood stains, clashed with the orange of one of Holiday's tops.

"She'll be fine now. It's all cleaned up and everything is where it should be," Holiday told the agents.

"Thanks again, Doctor. Can't turn down free health care," said Ayla, smiling slightly.

Six said, "Now that you're in no immediate danger, tell us why Van Kleiss is so interested in you."

"You're a 'no nonsense' kinda guy, huh?" She asked. Rex nodded, mouthing out 'Oh, yeah' to her. "I'm still not entirely sure, but last night he said he saw me that morning, helping out with that EVO attack. He also asked me the same thing you did, Agent Six, about how I knew Rex was an EVO without seeing his powers."

"Explain then."

"It's like another ability. Like I told Van Kleiss, people look a little different around the edges. EVOs have a different aura, I guess you could call it, from non-EVO beings. Rex's is completely red. The EVOs in that containment," said Ayla, pointing to the Petting Zoo, "are all red as well. You, Doctor Holiday, have an aura that is yellow in hue, meaning your nanites won't activate any time soon."

The three Providence agents just looked in awe. Her abilities were truly extraordinary.

"You can tell _when_ the nanites are going to activate?" Asked the Doctor intensely.

Ayla shrugged, "Sometimes. The aura around a being starts to change from yellow to red. Sometimes the change is quick, like within only a few minutes; or it can be a much longer period. Hell, one of my co-workers has been orange for a week. He'll probably be an EVO within another week or so." Stopping, she looked across the room to where several masked Providence agents stood, looking over a monitor. "Uh, better example, actually," said Ayla, pointing to the group of agents, "The agent on the far left there? He's got about five minutes before he EVOs-out."

Sure enough, the man began to convulse in pain as his limbs slowly changed form.

"I'm on it!" Claimed Rex, dashing over to the agent and placing his hands on the man's shoulders. Before the agent could completely turn EVO, Rex had already cured him. "You owe me one, dude," said Rex as he walked back to where they were talking with Ayla.

Six looked over to Holiday, who was dumbstruck by what Ayla had told them and by what she saw. "No wonder," said the doctor, "Those abilities would benefit Van Kleiss to no end. He could easily seek out potential Pack members and recruit them before they turn. Not to mention your other ability; from what Rex and Six tell me, it can be quite destructive."

"I guess," said Ayla, "I haven't really tried it out much. I mean, the only time I really used it was when some guy wouldn't leave me alone at the bar. Though I admit – it was pretty handy that time. And yesterday, of course.

"But look, I gotta get back to work. They're probably more than worried that I just up and disappeared after that attack this-"

"Taken care of," Agent Six interjected. "We called them while Doctor Holiday was helping you. They know the gist of the situation and they've given you the week off to recover."

Ayla just looked at him, surprised. "Oh, um. Okay. Thanks? I think. Can I at least go home and rest now that I have the week off?"

"Van Kleiss doesn't give up that easily," Rex said, finally piping up. "He could have someone waiting for her to come back if he wants her that badly."

"Ayla," said Holiday, "He has a point. You shouldn't risk trying too much; not only because of your injuries, but because we don't know what Van Kleiss might be waiting to do."

Annoyed, Ayla asked, "What is this guy's deal, anyway? Who is he _really_?"

A long explanation later from the agents, and Ayla was ready to call it a day. She was still tired from yesterday's fight as well this morning's little 'adventure'. Holiday showed her a spare bedroom not far from Rex's and Six's rooms where she could at least rest for as long as she needed.

_**Next Time: A much needed calm before the storm.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except OC Ayla. This is what happens when you get a new fan obsession and feel like writing. First published fic just for fun. This story may or may not have an ending by the time I'm done. "Generator Rex" copyright Man of Action.**

**Until then, Enjoy.**

By the time evening rolled around, Ayla's growling stomach woke her. It actually took her a minute to realize where she was, as she was still quite tired after being injured that morning. She wandering into a connecting bathroom and splashed a little water on her face to wake the rest of her mind and body. Looking up into the mirror, she couldn't help but think she looked like hell. It's not everyday she gets tossed and thrown around by rampaging EVOs. Though she could certainly hope that it didn't happen again after this.

After finally finding the button to open the door, Ayla ventured out into the hallway. A few soldiers and agents were out and about, and a few were kind enough to direct her to Holiday's lab. As she entered, she found the good doctor running a few tests on Rex as he lay inside what looked like an MRI machine.

"Hey," said Holiday as she noticed her come in. She set down her clipboard and asked, "how are you feeling?"

"As fine as I can be;" she said striding over to the doctor, "whatever you gave me for the pain is still working."

From inside the machine, Rex waved out a hand and said, "Hola, Ayla. You get anything to eat yet?"

"Rex! Lay still! I don't want to have to re-do these tests!" Holiday snapped at him.

"Sorry," he called out.

Ayla let out a little laugh and said, "Uh, no, I haven't. And I'm starving." Her stomach confirmed such as it gave a low growl, "I haven't had anything to eat since this morning after the incident with the Pack."

"Well," continued Rex, "once Doctor Holiday is done with her poking and prodding, we'll head to the cafeteria. Almost done, Doc?"

"Hold your horses, Rex," she said, looking up from her computer briefly. "Hang on, Ayla, let me see your hands."

"Hmmm? What is it?" she asked, hesitantly holding out her hands to the doctor. Holiday held them in her own as she turned them over, palm up. There, she noticed several calluses forming on each palm. "Whoa," said Ayla, "Don't remember getting those."

"It must be from the energy your hands release," explained Holiday, "That energy – Rex lay still, please – must build up and create quite a bit of friction against your skin. There probably isn't anything you can do besides try moisturizing your hands, it should keep those calluses at bay," and the doctor gave her a bit of her own sweet-smelling hand lotion for the time being.

The two woman made some small talk as they waited for Rex's scans to finish before Holiday said, "Alright, Rex. You're free to go, just remember to keep those cuts _clean_. I don't want to have to treat yet another infected wound."

Rex climbed off the examining table and said, "C'mon, Doc. That was three months ago and it wasn't that bad." Holiday looked at him sternly, "Okay, okay," he confessed, hands in the air, "So the infection spread. I've had worse injuries than that."

"Hmmph," said Holiday, hands on hips, head cocked to one side.

"Don't worry, Doc. I'll take care of it this time," Rex concluded, sliding his jacket back on. He turned back to Ayla as she rested against a counter in the lab, "So, you wanna eat?"

"Oh, yeah," she confirmed.

"You want anything from the cafe, Doc?" asked Rex.

"Oh, no. I should-" but as she looked over to the very large, very ominous pile of paperwork to be done, she took up his offer, "Coffee. Large."

"Heh. You got it Doc." Rex then lead Ayla out the lab and down the hall, towards the cafeteria. As the two rounded a corner, they were soon joined by the resident talking chimp who asked, "Hey, kid. Who's the blond?"

"¿Qué pasa? to you, too. Bobo, Ayla. Ayla, Bobo," Rex introduced the two to each other. He leaned over and whispered to her, "He's my sidekick."

"I ain't ya sidekick. I'm your _backup_," corrected an annoyed Bobo. His face turned soft as he smiled, reaching up to offer his hand to Ayla. "So what brings you here, sweetheart? And what happened to your arm?"

"Biowulf happened," answered Rex.

As strange as it may have seemed to her, Ayla still bent down to accept the monkey's hand as she asked, "That was the big guy, right? The one who threw me down?"

"That's him," said Rex as Ayla stood. "He's a tough guy who's very handy in a fight and those claws of his have to be his main weapon. The creepy four-armed schoolgirl was Breach; she can create portals with her upper arms to anywhere she wants. She is _not_ fun in a fight."

"Yeah," agreed Bobo, "She's gotta be the most dangerous in that Pack. Next to Van Kleiss of course. She meet Skalamander yet?"

"'Skalamander'? Do I _want_ to know?" asked Ayla.

"Probably not, but he's kinda hard to miss," explained Rex, "He's like a fat lizard with two extra legs and crystals he can project from his left arm. He grosses me out every time I have to look at him."

"This 'Pack' sounds like a delightful little bunch," said Ayla sarcastically.

"Not really," said Bobo, "but that Circe girl ain't too bad when she ain't screamin'."

Ayla raised an eyebrow at Bobo and Rex, "Circe? Another one?" Rex looked away momentarily, his feelings for Circe still in a jumbled state.

Noticing this, Bobo did the kid a favor and kept him out of the awkward situation of having to retell the story of Cabo Luna, "So where you two headed?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Rex said, "Food. You eat yet, monkey?"

"Nah. I'm starvin' though – practice at the range makes me a hungry chimp." Bobo then proceeded to climb onto Rex's shoulders, to Rex's displeasure.

"Uh, do I look like a taxi service to you, dude? I do _not_ give free rides," complained Rex.

"Hey, maintenance didn't mop the floor this mornin' – you try walkin' on ya bare hands on a dirty floor. See how you like it."

Rex looked insulted, "First, not my fault you run on all fours, and second, this is why you need shoes. Or gloves. I've been telling you that for ye-"

"You two done yet? My stomach doesn't want to wait any longer and I have no idea where the cafeteria is," called Ayla, who started off without them and was already down the end of the hall. The boys were quick to end their bickering and join up with Ayla. "This base is _huge_," she commented, "How do you remember the layout of this place? It's like a maze."

"Heh, I've lived here for five years and trust me, I've been almost everywhere. _Almost_," said Rex. He laughed a little before saying, "Once, when I was eleven, I decided I wasn't too old for 'hide n' seek', especially since I've never played it, so I went and hid in an air shaft on the fifteenth floor in Sector Two. It took Six _three hours_ to find me – he had to send out a search party! But if that man wants to find you, _he finds you_."

"Aha ha ha, _nice_. It's like 'extreme hide n' seek'," Ayla replied, "So five years? What about before then?"

Rex looked down before answering, "That's a... difficult subject; I really don't know. Before the Nanite Event, I have no memories. The earliest memories I can remember are of when Providence agents found me and brought me here. I was the only one who didn't look like I had immediately mutated and EVO'd-out like everyone else in the blast-zone. Later they discovered that I _had_ become an EVO, but I still looked normal, thank God."

"That's quite a bit on your mind, then," Ayla said as they descended a set of stairs, occasionally passing a soldier or two.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. Providence is still looking for any clue to my past – though they probably only do it so they can figure out why I'm the only one who can control his nanites. But either way, as long as they find something out, I'll be happy."

"I, on the other hand," said Bobo from atop Rex's shoulders, "would be happy to get to the cafeteria _today_. Do you not hear my stomach growlin' in ya ears, bub?"

Ayla chuckled while Rex complained, "Geez – backseat driver, much?"

"So what's your story then, Bobo?" asked Ayla.

"Before the Nanite Event?" the monkey replied, "I was in a zoo. After the Event? I scared the crap outta one of the handlers by tellin' him I was givin' my two weeks; I was sick of that gig. Got shipped here after that."

Ayla and Rex were both laughing as they entered the Providence cafeteria. It being dinner time, there were quite a few soldiers, agents, and scientists sitting down to their meals. The three of them grabbed trays, loaded them up with food, and found a place to sit near a window that actually overlooked the Petting Zoo. _Compliments to whoever threw in that design element_, thought Ayla as she watched a strange looking bird fly by.

"So," started Ayla, breaking the silence as they ate, "Van Kleiss is the 'big bad' around here, huh? Sure, my EVO abilities may be useful to a lot of people, but I didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to try anything like Van Kleiss did this morning."

"Oh, he's crazy enough, but he's a special kind of crazy – he has a method to his madness, though I haven't figured it out completely," commented Rex, "and you're not the only one he's interested in, either." This statement only received a perplexed look from Ayla. Rex set down his fork and crossed his arms across the table and began to elaborate, "The first time I met the guy? He tried to eat me." Ayla cocked an eyebrow. "Well, sorta. He needs to constantly feed on EVOs – he needs their activated nanites in order to keep that cold heart of his beating. Maybe my nanites are more potent than most EVOs; most likely why he's after me in the first place."

"The creep even paid off the right people and he got to help himself to an endless buffet of the kid's offloaded nanites," Bobo added, "but we put a quick end to that."

"Ughhh," said Rex, propping his head up with his hand, "those were _not_ a fun couple of days."

"So then why doesn't Providence go to, what did you call it? Abysus? And arrest him or something?" asked Ayla, finishing her dinner, "What he's doing can't be legal in any way."

"Because when you're on his turf, you ain't got much of a chance against him," said Bobo turning serious, "The minute you step inside his borders, ya not just fightin' _him_, ya fightin' the whole freakin' environment. Providence can't get close enough to lay even a finger on the man."

_**Next Time: All's well that ends well? Not likely.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except OC Ayla. Fic just for fun. _Generator Rex_ copyright Man of Action. Also, I'm _really_ sorry if Ayla at any point becomes 'Mary Sue-ish'... *Sigh* Fangirl is as Fangirl does. *Facepalm***

**Short chapter this time!**

After a cafeteria style dinner, Rex and Bobo gave Ayla a small tour of the facilities around the Petting Zoo and Holiday's lab (delivering to Holiday her much needed coffee), and ended with Rex's room.

"It's not much, but it's home, I guess. 'Course I have to room with him," said Rex, thumbing in Bobo's direction. Bobo ignored the comment and decided he couldn't pass up the opportunity to flaunt his oversized pistols.

"_Nice_," Ayla complimented, smiling wickedly ever so slightly. "May I?" she asked, pushing away a few loose strands of blond hair. Bobo let her handle one, her hands sliding across the smooth red metal as she examined the firearm. She even held it out and aimed to get a feel for it.

This seemed to please Bobo as he said to Rex, "Oh ho ho, the girl likes her guns. I like her."

Turning back to Rex, Ayla said, "Hey, so I'm feeling a bit better, I just want to head back to my place and grab my laptop and some clothes. If I'm going to be here for a while, there is no way I'm falling behind in my work. Is there anyone here who can give me a ride back to my apartment?"

"I'll talk to Six," answered Rex.

Six actually obliged this time, which was always a rarity. He, Rex, and Ayla took a small team of agents back to her apartment in the city to get her things, much to her annoyance (she didn't need to tell people twice that she could handle things if they went down hill). She was an independent woman – she didn't want people carting her around waiting for danger to strike so that they could save her. Yet Six only had to remind her of her injuries to put things in perspective again. She might have the attitude, but she didn't have the muscle to match if something did in fact go wrong, as much as she'd like to think.

Inside her apartment, she gathered up what she needed including clothes, some paperwork, and her laptop. While Ayla moved about the one bedroom apartment, Rex took notice of the photos on the wall of her family and friends. All were from different times: one of her as a toddler at the beach with her mother, another of her and what he assumed to be her older brother, her gathered around with friends in someone's home. No matter where any of them took place or at what time, they all had a feeling of belonging in them. Something Rex had difficultly with fully understanding – at least when it came to blood relatives. He couldn't help but look to Six as the man kept watch near the front door.

While she was there, Ayla went into her bedroom to change out of Holiday's borrowed clothes; swapping them for her own clean jeans and black tank top. It was only a moment after she had changed and was about to open the bedroom door when the crashes and shooting started up.

Yanking open the door, she found the three Providence soldiers down for the count, with Six and Rex fending off the three main members of the Pack.

"Ayla!" shouted Six as he fought Skalamander, "Run!" It was an obvious command she quickly obeyed, making a dash for the front door. She was only a few feet from it when Breach opened a portal. Just beyond the opening stood another girl, her face obscured by her large, oversized mouth. Before she could question anything, a very loud sonic scream erupted from the mouth directly in Ayla's face. Ayla was pushed back but skid to a halt and raised a palm in front of her body, thrusting it forward. The pulse from her hand sent the girl flying back into Breach, closing her portal. Rex saw Ayla's attack between his blows with Biowulf and thought himself impressed. It was then that another portal opened, this time directly underneath Ayla's feet.

With a gasp, she fell through the portal.

"Ayla!" cried Rex, "Six! They got her!" Once the remaining Pack members heard this, they stopped their attacks on the agents as they waited for Breach to open new portals for them.

"Well," said Biowulf, "we got what we came for. Thanks for bringing her back here – it made our jobs a hell of a lot easier." And with that, the two EVOs quickly ran to Breach's newest portal, leaving the agents alone in the apartment.

With nothing to grab on to, Ayla could only continue falling the last few feet to the ground, once again landing on her left shoulder. She couldn't help but cry out as a shock of new pain jolted through her left side.

"Ughh...the hell?" she muttered, taking in her surroundings: a room inside a deteriorating castle with what looked like a throne on the far side. An open ceiling revealed cloudy red skies, a small wind blew through the room, chilling Ayla as she said to herself, "Ah, shit. This must be-"

"Abysus. Welcome," said Van Kleiss as he emerged from another room with the Pack in tow. This time, though, she got a better look at the girl with the "big mouth." Ayla guessed that she was the one called Circe, whom Bobo had mentioned earlier that evening.

Slowly getting up, she faced the five Pack members, knowing full well that things were about to get very, very ugly.

_**Next Time: A force is let loose. A force is subdued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing besides OC Ayla. 'Generator Rex' copyright Man of Action. Fic written just for fun. May or may not have complete ending, depends on my writing mood.**

**Enjoy. :3**

"You better as hell have a good explanation for what you're doing right now," said Ayla to Van Kleiss, her fists clenched as the Pack began to circle her.

"I'm sure Providence gave you their skewed tale about us. Please understand now that we are not a violent group. We do not wish to harm any-"

Ayla had had enough. _No more of this_, she thought. With the Pack closing in around her, it was the opportune moment to let loose. Swinging both arms out around her, she unleashed two arcs of energy, forming a circle about her which proceeded to push her enemies back. She wasn't about to give any of them a chance to strike again as she landed blow after blow unto them. Whether it was a pulse shot from her hand in front of Skalamander, or an arc throwing Circe into the wall, Ayla kept the Pack a good distance from her. The only problem was that every time she aimed for Van Kleiss, a Pack member would block the energy, keeping their leader completely unharmed.

"_Enough!_" cried a very angry Ayla, turning to Van Kleiss, "_What the hell is your problem, man?_"

The other Pack members stopped their attacks as Van Kleiss lifted a hand in the air, halting them, "Please, Ayla, calm down."

"_Calm?_ You want me to be _calm?_" her anger creeping into her voice, "You come into my home and trash it, you come to my work and trash that, too; you essentially kidnap me after giving me serious injuries, and now you're throwing punches. You gotta be kidding me with this 'calm' crap. I'm done he-" Ayla stopped when she felt something crawling up and around her legs. The roots began to grow tighter the further they came up her legs and waist, securing her body in place. She looked to Van Kleiss, anger burning in her eyes. She refused to go down without one hell of a fight, and she let out as many pulses from her palms as she could fire off into the roots. She was able to break quite a few before new roots yanked her arms behind her, and she was forced to her knees.

"I asked you kindly to calm down. Now you've forced me to do it for you," said a disappointed Van Kleiss as he closed the gap between him and Ayla.

Glaring up at the man, Ayla forced out between clenched teeth, "What do you want with me?"

"Why don't we finish our conversation from before, shall we?" he said, waving away the other Pack members. As soon as they left, he released a few of the restraints on Ayla, except for her arms, of course, which were still pulled firmly behind her. "If I remember correctly, you quickly waved me away last night before I could even fully explain my intentions."

"Well now's your chance; explain away," said a very sarcastic and annoyed Ayla.

Van Kleiss simply ignored the tone in her voice and continued, "The Pack and I seek to give all EVOs a voice in today's harsh world. This place," he gestured to the land around him as he circled her, "is to be known as a haven; a place of refuge for all EVOs. Too many of us today are shunned away by the rest of the so-called 'normal' citizens of the world; their fear blinding them to what we can truly contribute to the world. That comes to an end here. Here, EVOs are free to be who they wish to be without repression and without judgement," finishing his little speech with his hands behind his back, he turned to see Ayla's reaction.

"Free?" she questioned.

"Of course," he shrugged, smiling and kneeling down before her on the ground, "All I ask in return is the occasional favor. This is a value the Pack has taken unto themselves to fulfill completely. You could be a part of that. Your abilities are truly something to behold, Ayla; not just those energy attacks, but your EVO-sensory as well. You could very well be my right-hand man; my second-in-command," he paused, letting it all sink in, "What do you say, Ayla?" Sensing that he hit the right emotional cords within Ayla, he released her completely from the binds holding her down and helped the young woman to her feet.

Ayla looked to the ground, deep in thought as Van Kleiss stood before her, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Free," she whispered to herself again.

"Yes. All EVOs here are _free_ of the oppressing world," responded Van Kleiss.

Ayla turned to face Van Kleiss again, "Wow..." She breathed again, face soft as he smiled gently down into the woman's hazel eyes, "You're _deranged,_" she laughed while Van Kleiss' face now showed utter annoyance. With that, she thrust her palm out as hard as she possibly could, releasing a very large, very destructive pulse directly at the man's chest. She watched in pride as he flew across the room, slamming into the opposite wall at a breakneck speed, while she herself was pushed back a few feet.

Ayla lost no time in getting the hell out of dodge, running as fast her legs could take her away from the castle. Still not knowing which direction would be the quickest route to safety, Ayla only knew that "away" would be her best bet.

After a few minutes of running, Ayla could only wonder what the Pack was up to. Surely they were going to come after her, and yet as she looked around, nothing else was moving in the forest. Taking the opportunity, she stopped her running and leaned up against a tree, catching her breath. Her mouth became dry as she breathed deeply and quickly. Then she noticed it: the sound of something whizzing through the air. Not a second later and a large green crystal stuck itself in the same tree Ayla was using for support.

Startled, she continued her fleeing from the castle even as the Pack began to close in on her. More large crystals shot through the air around her as she attempted to move through the forest in an erratic pattern, hoping to throw off her attacker's aim. Unfortunately, it wasn't the crystals she needed to worry about.

Ayla moved as quickly as she could through the forest, making a beeline for a small clearing where she might be able to stop and make another stand against them. What she didn't know was that Breach had other plans in mind. Opening a large portal quickly in front of Ayla, who had no time to stop and turn around, was forced to move through it. Still running, Ayla ran directly into the arms of Van Kleiss, back in the castle, albeit a different room.

"Don't ever tell me I didn't give you chance, Ayla," said the man, his anger showing slightly in his face as he gripped her wrists tightly.

"Uh huh," said Ayla dryly in between deep breaths, "Yeah, I'm definitely getting the 'freedom' vibe from you and your pals. Good luck getting any more idiots to join your club."

Van Kleiss laughed softly, "Oh, trust me," he leaned his head toward her ear, "I have more 'pals' than you think. Even a few inside Providence, itself." With this, he shoved Ayla up against the nearest wall, allowing the vines to crawl up her body once again. The vines pulled her arms away from her sides, her legs tightly together. By the time they stopped, she was covered in the binds, even a few up her neck and across her face. Ayla could only stare down at Van Kleiss from her position on the wall as the Pack gathered around her.

"I should mention; anyone who has actually refused to join the Pack, is dealt with in this manner," he gestured to where several strange statues stood, their faces distorted in pain. "You," he continued, "are the first exception. Your abilities are much too valuable for me to simply waste on decoration."

Finishing, he once again waved away the Pack, leaving him and Ayla alone in the room. Except this time, she knew she wasn't going to get an opportunity to escape as Van Kleiss slowly approached her bound form. All she could think at the moment was, _Well, shit_.

_**Next Time: Behind Enemy Lines**_

**A/N: Just on a side note, I have another GR fic in progress (this one is a bit angsty), but I have no idea where it's going. It's pretty much what happens when Rex goes against Six's orders (like usual) but for the right reasons, and the lengths at which Knight goes to teach him a lesson for his insubordination (can you say "lockdown"?). Any suggestions what could happen and how Holiday and Six deal with it? (Any and all 'yaoi' suggestions will be ignored. I ain't into that shit.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the next chapter! 'Generator Rex' copyright Man of Action. I only own OC Ayla. Fic written just for fun.**

Night had quickly fallen over Providence Base and it's surroundings while a furious Rex was disappointed with himself for not being able to do anything at the apartment. He shouldn't have even let Ayla go back there – he knew this would happen! Why did he always shut out the voice of reason in his head? He paced back and forth in Holiday's lab while the doctor tried to work, Six just watching the boy let out his frustration.

"Come on, Six. If the Pack has her, then we need to get to Abysus – she's most likely there," said Rex, stopping in front of the agent.

"Rex, I can't do anything about it. She isn't a Providence agent and Knight believes it's too dangerous to venture out there to get her back again. Any teams we've sent out to Abysus haven't checked back in. It's. Too. Dangerous." Six crossed his arms in front of him, looking down at the teen.

"We don't know what Van Kleiss will do to her, Six!" argued Rex.

"I get it, Rex, but unless you've got a better idea, we have to wait until Van Kleiss makes a move. For now, just go to your room and cool off. We'll think of something."

Hearing this only infuriated Rex more, "Fine. But whatever happens to her, it's Knight's fault," with that, Six and Holiday watched as he stormed out of the lab.

"He's going to try something stupid, isn't he?" commented Holiday. Six's only response was a curt nod of his head before leaving the lab as well, going after Rex before he should try anything too rash. Once in the hallway outside the lab, Six looked around for the boy, and found him already at the far end of the hall, getting in the elevator – which did _not_ lead to his room.

"Rex!" He shouted, running to the elevator in hopes to catch him.

"Sorry, Six," whispered Rex as he placed a palm on the console of the elevator, his nanites commanding its doors to close and immediately descend faster than it should. Once at the bottom, Rex opened the doors to the Zoo, activated his ride, and headed to the nearest door to the outside. Before Six could even get to another elevator, the alarms had already sounded, signaling that Rex had reached the perimeter and was speeding away towards Abysus.

Agent Six was not in the mood for this right now. With Rex now heading off towards Van Kleiss, Six made to call for a team of agents to go after Rex, either to assist him in getting Ayla back, or to stop him altogether. He was interrupted, though, by his superior.

"Agent Six," said an angry White Knight through the com-link, "gather a team and have them waiting by the Abysus borders."

"Shouldn't they be going in after Rex? If he's heading to Abysus, he'll be at a great disadvantage – he'll be in Van Kleiss' territory."

"I'm aware of that, but we can't lose any more men in there. Van Kleiss won't seriously harm Rex – we know that already. He's too valuable. We may as well let him get as close as he can to get this girl out. Her abilities are just as important, and Providence can't afford any more enemies. Gather that team together, Agent Six," said Knight.

With this, Six was left to do as he was commanded, no matter how much he didn't like his orders. Six knew Rex was strong enough, but he was still putting himself in serious danger by going after Ayla alone. Providence can't lose Rex to Van Kleiss – he's the only means of curing EVOs until a better solution can be created. Ever since the initial nanite incident, scientists and doctors have been working towards that solution, but so far nothing has been proven effective.

The closer Rex got to Abysus, the more the environment around him changed. The skies above him shifted from a starry night sky, to an eerie maroon and the trees became larger and closer together. Unable to maneuver through them safely in the dark, he had to deactivate his "Rex Ride" as he called it, and go on foot.

_I need a solid plan this time_, he thought. _If Knight lost guys in here to Van Kleiss and the Pack, then how the hell am I going to get through this and get Ayla out safely? It's not like I can just sneak in, either. Van Kleiss probably knows I'm here already, too. Guess I shouldn't keep that creep waiting then._ With his conviction in mind, Rex continued forward, the broken castle coming into view as he emerged from the forest.

As he got closer to the entrance, Rex was greeted by Circe as she came out from the shadows of the castle walls. Rex's face flushed slightly at the sight of her and the memories from Cabo Luna that resurfaced in his mind. He tried his hardest to push away the thoughts of her and the Pack together, and focus on the fun they had that day, albeit brief; but seeing her here, now... It made those sweet memories of before spoil and leave him sour.

Circe smiled gently at him as he came up the steps of the castle, "Hey," she said sweetly, "Glad you could make it. I hope you stay this time."

Rex refused to meet her gaze as he brushed by, saying cooly, "Don't even talk to me." He continued through the strangely quiet castle, peering into the rooms he passed, looking for any sign of either Ayla or Van Kleiss. A small cough brought his attention back to Circe as she waved Rex over to a room at the far end of wide hallway. Figuring he didn't have much to lose, he followed.

"Van Kleiss, sir. We have a visitor," said Circe as Rex entered in behind her. There sat Van Kleiss on yet another throne in a new room Rex had never been in until now. Nothing short of "creepy" could describe the statues surrounding the the edge of the room while Van Kleiss sat at the far end.

"Ah, Rex! So nice of you to come and visit us in our humble home," said Van Kleiss from his pedestal.

Rex lost no time in getting to the point of why he came all this way, "Where is she?" he commanded, coming closer to the man.

Van Kleiss gave him a look of confusion, "I'm sorry?" he said, "Where's who? You'll have to be more specific, my boy."

Stomping up to Van Kleiss, Rex created his over-sized sword and held it threateningly at the man's throat, "Quit screwing with me! _Ayla! Where the hell is Ayla?_"

"There's no need to shout; I can hear you just fine," said the man, knowing his slight smile would prove to only further annoy and anger Rex. Van Kleiss brushed away the sword and rose from his seat. "Now, as for Ayla, she's right here: safe and sound," a simple snap of his fingers and the wall to Rex's right began to shift, the vines moving to reveal a very drowsy, very weak Ayla. The vines slowly lowered her off the wall and laid her on the ground before the two men.

"Safe and sound, my _ass_. What did you do to her?" questioned a furious Rex, bending down to examine Ayla. Her breathing and heat rate seemed normal; as if she were asleep, until she cracked open her eyes. "Oh, man. What did he _do?_" Rex whispered to Ayla. It was then as he was checking her pulse rate that he glanced down at her stomach, her shirt now bearing five small holes. He slowly and carefully lifted up the fabric to reveal matching blood-clotted wounds. Looking back up at Van Kleiss, Rex demanded between clenched teeth, "What. Is. This?"

The standing man crossed his arms in front of his chest, saying, "She tastes a bit like you. Just be glad I didn't absorb _all_ her nanites as I did _them_," he said gesturing to the statue-like corpses once more that day.

"You're like a friggin' nanite-vampire. Maybe I should break out my wooden stakes and crucifixes," Rex said, angrily, "or maybe a big fucking sword will work." Not a second later and his B.F.S. was once again active, taking swing after swing at Van Kleiss. No matter how many vines the man commanded to defend himself, Rex's furious fighting broke though them. The only problem with this is that it wore down his arm, and he grew tired. Rex looked down to see the damage he caused: sliced vines and roots were sprawled over the dirt floor, the remains of Van Kleiss – for the moment. Circe watched in the shadows not far from Ayla as Rex looked around, waiting uncomfortably for the man to appear again.

"You need to keep that anger of yours in check, Rex," Van Kleiss' voice echoed through the room. "Circe," he said, "if you don't mind..."

With that, the girl approached Rex and released a scream, throwing him back into the throne. Landing awkwardly, he pushed himself back up. He activated his Slam Cannon and pointed it directly at Circe, ready to fire.

"I'm sick of this fighting, Circe. What's it gonna take to make you realize Van Kleiss isn't about peace? That he isn't helping EVOs? Look at Ayla!" he pointed to her as she still lay on the ground behind Circe. "She's an EVO, too. Does that look like 'helping' to you? Now _move_, before I make you move," he added threateningly.

Rex knew it wouldn't be long before Van Kleiss would somehow reform his body, and he needed to get himself and Ayla out of there. Yet there stood Circe, hindering his escape.

"I can't let you take her or allow you to leave Abysus, Rex," she said to him, determined and ready to fight. Rex blinked hard in frustration, knowing that this wasn't the time to hold back; while Circe braced herself, ready to release a sonic cry when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Quickly returning her mouth to normal, Circe turned in time to receive a solid right hook to the face. She was knocked out before her body even hit the ground.

"That," said a weak Ayla as she clutched her stomach, "is for screaming in my face earlier, you crazy bitch."

Rex could do nothing but be stunned by the turn of events. Stunned and slightly terrified.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get us out of here, man," said Ayla as the ground began to tremble, no doubt from Van Kleiss' anger.

"Uh, right, yeah. Let's go," Rex said as he powered down his cannon. As he stepped around Circe's unconscious form, he allowed himself to look at her face this time; something he refused to do when he arrived. There was now a large, red mark across her cheek where Ayla hit her, and he hoped that that punch knocked some sense into her.

Rex forced himself to focus on the mission as of now: getting the hell out of Abysus. "C'mon," he said quickly to Ayla as he powered up his Boogie Pack, "I'll fly us out."

"Better make it quick," said Ayla, the ground beginning to tremble more violently, "Dunno when Van Kleiss will be ba-" Rex didn't need any further encouragement though. He quickly wrapped an arm around Ayla's back, his other around her waist, and took off.

"Whoooa-!" said Ayla, caught off guard. She wrapped her own arms around Rex's neck and held on. Rex tried to hold in a chuckle, but it slipped out. "Heh," commented Ayla, "You must love the whole 'hero thing,' eh?"

"Ya know, it never gets old," replied Rex with a slight laugh. He wasn't thirty feet in the air when he was suddenly jerked to a stop, "Aughhh!" he and Ayla cried.

"Oh," called a voice, "But it really does, Rex." The two looked down to see Van Kleiss, back in action, commanding the roots that were wrapped around Rex's ankles.

"Keep steady and _do not drop me_," commanded Ayla to Rex. She hesitantly let one arm go of Rex's neck and quickly swung it at the roots, releasing an arc of energy which sliced through Van Kleiss' hold. "Ughhh..." said Ayla as her nails digging into Rex in pain.

"Ayla?" asked a concerned Rex as he continued their ascent.

"Hurts... Sorry...," she responded, "GO! Go, go, go, go!" she cried, spotting more vines coming their way. With this, Rex sped as fast his turbines could spin, hoping that if he got high enough, he could evade Van Kleiss' grasp. Rex was lucky tonight: he was right. At about two hundred feet in the air, the vines couldn't go any further, and stopped.

Rex let out a sigh of relief, and readjusted Ayla so that she was resting in his arms. Now it past due time to get the hell out of that place.

_**Next Time: Homecoming?**_


End file.
